Problem: If $\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y} = 3$ and $\frac{1}{x} - \frac{1}{y} = -7$ what is the value of $x + y$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: First, we find \[\frac1{x} = \frac12\left(\left(\frac1{x}+\frac1{y}\right)+\left(\frac1{x}-\frac1{y}\right)\right) = \frac12(3+(-7)) = -2.\] Therefore, $x = -\frac12$. Similarly, we find \[\frac1{y} = \frac12\left(\left(\frac1{x}+\frac1{y}\right)-\left(\frac1{x}-\frac1{y}\right)\right) = \frac12(3-(-7)) = 5.\] Therefore, $y = \frac15$. Our desired sum is \[x+y = -\frac12 + \frac15 = \boxed{-\frac{3}{10}}.\]